FATE Series I  Gaun Putih
by Choi Ji Fan
Summary: "Mama, aku tak mencintainya.. Papa.." , "Mama tak mau tahu! Kau harus menikah dengannya!" , "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun bersedia mendampingi Henry Lau suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kami." ZhouRy Slight!KyuRy


**Characters / pairing :** Zhoumi and Henry Lau (ZhouRy)

**Genre : **Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings :** Genderswitch, Gaje, OOC, Typo

**Author's Note : **Karena saya sebagai author baru disini, saya akan memperkenalkan diri kepada semua author disini.. Aku harap, ff pertamaku ini tidak mengecawakan kalian semua. Mohon kerjasamanya, semua.. *bow*

**Disclaimer : ** Mereka bukan milik saya, mereka milik tuhan. Tetapi plot dan ff murni punya saya. Gomapseumnida.

.

.

~Happy reading~

.

.

**FATE**

.

.

.

**—Gaun Putih—**

.

.

.

Gaun putih itu tak lagi terlihat manis di matanya. Ia merasa menyukai—Tidak—pernah menyukai gaun itu ada sebuah kesalahan terbesarnya.

.

Andai ia tak pernah menyukai gaun putih itu, sudah pasti kini ia takkan menangis melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang berdiri di hadapannya, memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang kini menangis.

.

"Bagaimana Henry? Kau sudah siap? Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu di altar.." ibu Henry datang mengingatkan Henry bersama ayahnya. "Aku tak tahu ma, tak bisakah pernikahan ini dibatalkan?" tanya Henry sembari menghapus airmatanya.

.

"Mama, aku tak mencintainya.. Papa.." ia kembali menangis.

.

"Mama tak mau tahu! Kau harus menikah dengannya!" balas ibu-nya dingin. Ayahnya tak dapat berbicara banyak.

.

"Kalau saja papa dan mama bukan orangtuaku, aku akan dapat menikah dengan Zhoumi! Ini semua salah papa!" tanpa sadar ia melontarkan kata-kata kasar kepada kedua orangtua-nya.

.

'PLAK'

.

Sebuah tamparan dari ibu-nya mendarat di wajahnya. "Jaga ucapanmu Henry!" sorot mata ibu-nya terlihat begitu tajam.

.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, bagaimana pun juga ia hanya ingin menyuarakan kesedihannya. Ia hanya ingin berontak, sekali saja.

.

Ia tak siap melihat wajahnya, wajah sedihnya, wajah Zhoumi yang begitu memaksakan senyumannya. Ia tak siap, sungguh tak siap menghadapi kenyataannya.

.

.

13+2=15

.

.

Henry masuk dengan dituntun ayahnya, rambut panjangnya terurai. Airmata-nya keluar begitu deras, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Zhoumi berusaha mengulum senyum-nya tapi ia tak sanggup, rasanya begitu sakit. Mata keduanya bertemu, rasanya kapasitas udara di sekitar mereka begitu tipis hingga keduanya merasa begitu sesak.

.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Henry yang masih saja menangis. Mengucapkan ikrar di hadapan semua saksi, termasuk Zhoumi. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, apa anda bersedia untuk mendampingi nona Henry Lau suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" penghulu itu menatap Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun bersedia mendampingi Henry Lau suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kami."

.

"Nona Henry Lau, apa anda bersedia untuk mendampingi tuan Cho Kyuhun suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya penghulu itu. Henry diam, nafasnya memburu, bahunya bergetar hebat, tangisnya kembali pecah. Mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara, yang keluar hanyalah isakan-isakan. "Ak..aku..hh.." tangisnya tak mau berhenti.

.

Ia menggeleng lemah, membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dari katredal tersebut. Zhoumi hendak bangkit, tetapi ayahnya menahan lengannya. Pedih rasanya melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi menangis seperti itu, rasanya sakit membiarkan orang yang paling ia cintai harus seperti itu.

.

.

13+2=15

.

.

Kenapa sang takdir mempermainkan mereka? Kenapa sang takdir memisahkan mereka? Apa salah mereka?

.

"Zhou..mi.. Zhoumi.." gadis itu terus mengelu-elukan namanya, memanggilnya tanpa henti. Dadanya seakan ditikam oleh ribuan pisau—sakit.

.

Ia tak bisa melakukannya, berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja, berpura-pura bahwa ia dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah adik dari Zhoumi—orang yang selalu menjadi tumpuannya dan orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini.

.

Tak diperdulikannya tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

.

'DRAP'

.

'DRAP'

.

'DRAP'

.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan, 'GREPP' pemuda jangkung di hadapannya menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu Henry, sebagai kakak.. aku tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti itu, berlari meninggalkan mempelai pria di katredal," ucap Zhoumi. Sungguh bukan itu yang ingin Henry dengar, yang ingin ia dengar adalah 'Jangan menangis' atau 'Aku disini'.

.

"Henry, jangan buat diriku kecewa.. Kau sudah terlihat begitu manis dengan gaun itu, jangan menangis lagi. Esok hari aku akan kembali ke Cina, maka dari itu aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun itu dan menikah," Zhoumi menitikkan airmatanya.

.

Hanya isakan yang terdengar, Zhoumi merasakan bahwa kini kemeja-nya basah dengan tangis Henry. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Henry, "Jika aku dapat menahanmu, mungkin aku akan menahanmu. Sayangnya aku harus melepasmu," Zhoumi mengendurkan pelukannya pada Henry, tapi gadis itu masih menahannya.

.

"Jangan pergi.. jangan pergi.."

.

"Maafkan aku, tapi itu jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

.

Henry tetap saja menggeleng, tangannya kini mengunci pinggang Zhoumi seolah-olah ingin menahan Zhoumi untuk terus berada dengannya. Meskipun keduanya mengakui adanya tali persaudaraan itu, tapi nyatanya keduanya begitu menginginkan satu sama lain.

.

.

13+2=15

.

.

"Henry ah! Henry ah!" ibu gadis itu memanggilnya, ayahnya menahan ibu-nya. Rasanya hatinya ikut perih melihat kedua insan yang berada di hadapannya, kedua anaknya.

.

"Jangan pergi, Zhoumi-ge.. jangan pernah pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia takut akan dunia, takut untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi, takut kembali sakit.

.

"Maafkan aku, Henry.. aku tidak dapat menjaga adikku.. lebih baik aku pergi dari kehidupanmu untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Semakin jauh aku berada, kau takkan mengingatku dan takkan merasakan sesak lagi, bukan?" Zhoumi mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan bulir-bulir airmatanya untuk kembali jatuh.

.

"Jangan.. gege.." Henry menggelengkan kepalanya di pelukan Zhoumi.

.

"Aku harus," Zhoumi mengendurkan pelukan Henry dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Selamat tinggal," Zhoumi pergi menjauh. "Aghh! Hh.. ukhh.." Henry menumpukan badannya pada lututnya, badannya semakin bergetar seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

13+2=15

.

.

"Zhoumi, ayo!" ayah tirinya memanggilnya. Zhoumi yang sedaritadi hanya memandang sekitarnya seakan mencari sesuatu, segera menghampiri ayahnya. Ia pergi, dan mungkin takkan menginjakkan kakinya lagi diCanada.

.

.

13+2=15

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

FATE Series part I End.

.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, maaf sebesar-besarnya..

Kepada semuanya, silahkan dikritik dan saya sangat mengharapkan saran kalian..

Bash juga diterima, silahkan dicomment.. Maafkan saya kalau ff ini nyampah..

maaf.. Aku bakal coba membuat ff selanjutnya dengan sebaik dan sebagus mungkin..

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida m(_ _)m


End file.
